Un-Go Kako no Yurei (Fantasmas del Pasado)
by Iguru Senshi
Summary: Yuki Shinjuro mejor conocido como el Detective Derrotado, se vera envuelto en nuevos misterios que lo acercaran una vez mas a su temible pasado, pero esta ocasion habra alguien que lo apoyara?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Recuerdos.

Yuki Shinjuro o mejor conocido como el Detective Derrotado, estaba en su hogar durmiendo una pequeña siesta, pero poco a poco comenzó a sudar demasiado y su expresión facial indicaba que tenia malos sueños o más exactamente, una pesadilla, pero no una pesadilla cualquiera, sino una pesadilla acerca del pasado.

No...no...Yuuko...no...detente...-Shinjuro estaba muy aterrado, ya que era aquel momento donde Yuuko se quitaba la vida, pero esta ocasión la pesadilla lo hacía ver mucho más doloroso.

Solo unas pocas personas oían aquellos quejidos del joven Detective.

Vaya Shinjuro, siempre tiene el mismo sueño, acaso jamás podrá superarlo?-

Porque lo dices? acaso no es gracias a eso que estés aquí? Inga-san? debido a Shinjuro-sama-

Oigan...acaso no deberíamos despertarlo?-

No...detente...no!-Shinjuro continuaba en esa horrible pesadilla hasta que de la nada comenzó a sentir una calidez, seguida de unas palabras.

Sé que te duele mucho revivir esos momentos, pero debes escucharme, nada de eso es real, no estás en ese lugar, ese infierno quedo atrás, todo eso es irreal, por favor tranquilízate-

Poco a poco esas horribles imágenes fueron quedando en la oscuridad, mientras poco a poco una luz comenzaba a formarse, con lo cual poco a poco Shinjuro habia despertado.

Ehhh?-Shinjuro estaba confundido ya que una persona estaba abrazándolo, la misma persona que le habia dicho aquellas palabras.-Kaisho Rie-

En efecto la hija del famoso Kaisho Rinroku estaba en el hogar de Shinjuro, Inga y Kazamori.

Te he dicho millones de veces que me llames Rie, el oír mi nombre completo no me agrada-

Lo...siento...-Shinjuro al parecer aun no estaba tranquilo.

Soñaste con ella no?-Rie por lo visto quería consolar a Shinjuro, pero aun así por alguna razón se sentía un poco celosa.

No..te preocupes...es mi carga...-

Deja de hacer eso! acaso intentas ser un héroe o qué?-Rie le molestaba la actitud de Shinjuro.-Inga! Kazamori! vayan por algo de beber!-

Ahhhh? pero yo no quiero ir, solo envía a Kazamori!-

Acaso no me escuchaste?-Rie se mostraba más que molesta, su mirada aterro a Inga la cual salió corriendo, mientras Kazamori solo se retiraba obedeciendo la orden dada.

Shinjuro y Rie se quedaron solos.

Dime...sentías algo por Kurata-san?-

No..se dé que hablas...-

Tú me contaste lo que paso, así que no finjas-

Entonces porque preguntas?-

Porque quiero oírlo de ti-

Maldición...si...quería a Yuuko...contenta?-

Sabes que no fue tu culpa lo que le paso verdad?-

Que no fue mi culpa? acaso estas bromeando? yo la lleve a cometer suicidio-

Tú sabes que no es cierto!-

Yo mate a todos ellos!-

Callate! escucha lo que dices! tú no lo hiciste! fue Inga!-

Shinjuro estaba muy deprimido.

Pero...fue por que...yo se lo permití...-

Puede que sea cierto...pero tú no tenias opción...ella es un ente sobrenatural...nadie podría resistirse a un poder así-Rie por lo visto ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que giraba en torno al Detective Derrotado.-Inga te controlo por completo y por lo que me has contado, Yuuko-san hizo eso porque no quería que nadie supiera sus secretos, pero sabes algo? yo creo que lo hizo porque sabía que si Inga la controlaba, ella te mataría-Rie estaba muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo.-ella tomo la decisión correcta ya que gracias a ti, Inga dejo de asesinar y con tu guía, ustedes dos se convirtieron en mejores personas, de no ser por ustedes dos, criminales terribles no hubiesen respondido por sus actos-Rie comenzó a hablar de una forma seria.-yo detesto como mi padre tapa la verdad y la oculta, pero tú eres diferente tu muestras la verdad para hacer justicia, tu eres el más indicado de todos, tú estabas destinado a grandes cosas-

Yo...no...lo creo...-Shinjuro intentaba negarse a ser feliz.

Yo si lo creo...yo tengo toda mi fe en ti...-Rie le muestra un sonrisa sincera a Shinjuro y lo deja solo para que este pueda reflexionar todo.

Mientras Rie deja solo a Shinjuro, ella piensa.

~Tu me has hecho entender mucho del mundo que nos rodea, eres una persona enigmática y a veces desesperante, pero eso es parte de la magia de tu ser, eres alguien increíble y quiero serte de ayuda, no me gusta verte de esa forma~

Te quiero...-Fue un pequeño susurro que Rie dejo salir.

CON ESTO INICIAMOS UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, TAL VEZ NADIE LA VAYA A LEER DESPUES DE TODO MUY POCA GENTE SE INTERESO POR UN-GO, PERO YA TENIA TIEMPO QUE DESEABA ESCRIBIR UN FIC DE UN-GO, A LOS POCOS QUE LO LEEAN ESPERO LES AGRADE.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Problemas de Familia.

Regresando en el tiempo nos encontramos en casa de la Familia Kaishou.

Estoy harta de tus mentiras papa!-

Rie cariño de que hablas?-

Acaso eres feliz cubriendo todos esos terribles actos y haciendo que otras personas queden como locos y humillados?-

Pero hija, tu sabes que yo solo lo hago por el bien de la sociedad-

Dirás por el bien de los que están por encima de la sociedad!-Rie habia salido del estudio de su padre y se habia ido a su habitación.

Rie y Rinroku habían estado teniendo problemas ya que en los últimos casos, Rinroku habia dejado la imagen de Shinjuro por los suelos, ya que encubrieron una serie de Amenazas, Secuestros, Estafas, Desfalcos, Robos, Usurpaciones, Vandalismos, Evasiones Fiscales, Contrabandos, Extorciones y Posesión de Armas. De varias organizaciones que brindan financiación al ejercito así como a empresas privadas del país.

~Mi padre es un criminal que encubre a criminales peores, estoy harta de quedarme en este lugar~

Rie sin mayor recelo, comenzó a empacar algunas cosas y cuando estaba por salir de su habitación alguien toco.

Toc Toc

Rie...cariño...puedo pasar?-

Rinroku estaba esperando una respuesta, pero después de unos 2 minutos esta nunca llego.

Rie...-

Rinroku seguía tocando la puerta, hasta que después de varios intentos, derribo la puerta.

Plom!

Rie!-

Rinroku al entrar noto que la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y de un momento a otro oyó abrirse las puertas de su establo, lo cual indicaba solo una cosa. Rie habia escapado de casa, así que Rinroku salió corriendo y logro ver como su hija se alejaba en su caballo.

Rie!-

Y así Rie Kaishou habia decidió salirse de su hogar, debido a aquellos problemas con su padre, pero de pronto comenzó a bajar la velocidad mientras se oía el galope de su caballo por las calles nocturnas de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en otro lado.

Shin..juro!-Inga estaba muy molesta

Qué rayos quieres?-

Porque no apruebas el plan que Kazamori y yo ideamos?-

Plan? acaso son idiotas? eso no es un plan-

Pero Shinjuro-sama, nos hemos quedado sin dinero y no tendremos hasta que te paguen el próximo mes, no creo que nuestro plan sea malo-

En qué mundo se les ocurre que alguien va a pagar ¥240,000 de alquiler por un lugar como este?-

Pero Shinjuro! Kazamori y yo ya hemos puesto avisos!-

Qué? como demonios se les ocurre?-

Mire Shinjuro-sama!-

Kazamori mostro a Shinjuro el aviso.

_Atención a todos los ciudadanos con problemas con la ley, si buscan refugio y sin mayor problema, este es tu lugar._

_Residencias Kaza & Inga les ofrece una estadía de 1 mes por solo ¥240,000, el paquete incluye baño, comidas, tv, internet._

_No pedimos nada más que identificación y no tenemos ningún problema con gente que busque esconderse, es más nos aseguraremos que nunca los encuentren se los garantizamos o les devolvemos su dinero._

_Posdata: Sus comidas serán preparadas por nuestro increíble cocinero y mayordomo._

Shinjuro se quedo en silencio.

Emmm...Kazamori...Inga...podrían decirme quien rayos es ese cocinero y mayordomo?-

Pues claro que eres tu Shinjuro!-Inga se mostraba muy feliz.

Eso...sera...EN TUS SUEÑOS!-Shinjuro se molesto, tomo a Inga y como si fuera una pelota la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas al horizonte.

Kazamori solo se quedo viendo y decidió quedarse en silencio, pero de repente.

Shinjuro-sama...alguien se acerca-

Ehhh? de que hablas?-

Shinjuro que luego de lanzar a Inga por los aires, se encontraba acostado en su sofá.

Mis sensores me indican que alguien se acerca-

Y quien se acerca? si se puede saber-

Estas por averiguarlo Shinjuro-sama-

Entonces...

Detective! señor Detective!-

No me digas que...-Shinjuro reconocía esa voz.

Minutos antes.

Rie Kaishou aun seguía bajando por la ciudad cuando de la nada en su cara un papel llego volando.

Emmm que es esto...?-Rie comenzó a leer aquel papel y sin darse cuenta se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa.

Sera posible? después de todo solo conozco una Inga...ahora que lo pienso bien esto parece ser obra de esas dos y no de el...mmmm que hare...lo confirmare?-

Y así fue como Kaishou Rie se encontraba justo en el hogar de Yuki Shinjuro

Rayos...es ella-Shinjuro veía desde arriba a Rie la cual se mostraba muy molesta.

He venido por el anuncio!-

Anuncio...de qué rayos hablas?-

Rie mostro el papel que hace poco habia encontrado y a pesar de la distancia Shinjuro pudo reconocer los dibujos de Inga.

No puede ser!-Shinjuro sabía que era su fin, ya que hiciera lo que hiciera Kaishou Rie no era de las que se rendían.

En poco tiempo Rie quien habia sido recibida por Kazamori, se encontraba en el hogar de Shinjuro, además de que Kazamori se ofreció a cargar sus maletas.

Y bien...que sucede?-

De que hablas?-

Kazamori en pocos minutos ya habia preparado un poco de té para Rie y algo de café para Shinjuro.

No creas que soy tonto...algo debió haber pasado...como para que necesites alojo..-

No creo que te importe...son problemas de familia...no quisiera aburrirte...-

Entonces...debo entender...que lo que yo te conté...fue aburrido?-

Disculpa...es solo que...-

Dime Ojou-sama...acaso no somos amigos?-

No me digas así...-

Okay Kaishou Rie-

Tampoco así! solo dime Rie-

De acuerdo...-

Señor Detective-

Como digas...y bien enserio piensas quedarte aquí?-

Pues si, por eso es que vine-

Entiendes que eso fue una jugarreta de Inga y Kazamori verdad?-Shinjuro se mostraba muy tranquilo.

Vaya...y yo que tenía el dinero para el alquiler-Rie se mostro algo decepcionada al oír eso.

Pero de la nada algo paso...

Muy bien se bienvenida a Residencias Kaza & Inga, tomare eso y con ello doy por iniciado tu paquete así como tu estadía de un mes, gracias por elegirnos-Inga habia aparecido y habia tomado el dinero del alquiler. -Kazamori por favor muéstrale a nuestra huésped su habitación-

Muy bien como ordenes-

Y así Kazamori llevo a Rie a una habitación que entre Inga y Kazamori, habían arreglado y realmente podía habitarse en ella.

Vaya...no está nada mal-

Jejeje gracias huésped agradezco sus palabras, que tenga una experiencia muy agradable durante su estadía, Kazamori vámonos-

Muy bien Jefa!-

Inga y Kazamori parecían todas unas mujeres de negocios.

Esas idiotas...pero qué más da...supongo que ya no habrá problemas con el dinero-

Me pregunto por qué razón...ella vino aquí...habrá sucedido algo?...mmm tal vez Izumi sepa algo...mmm no mejor no la llamo...tal vez la meta en problemas...sera mejor que ella misma me lo diga luego...-

Y así fue como Rie Kaishou termino como huésped en el hogar de Shinjuro, Inga y Kazamori.

Volviendo al presente, Shinjuro seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, mientras Rie que se encontraba en su habitación, seguía pensando si contarle o no a Shinjuro lo que habia sucedido.

~Sera buena idea? en estos momentos el tiene sus propios problemas~

Hacia muchas horas Shinjuro se habia quedado pensativo y reflexionando, Inga y Kazamori, ya estaban dormidas, bueno Inga, Kazamori solo estaba en estado de suspensión.

~Han pasado tantos años...y yo aun no logro superarlo~

Burrr!

**_Tooku naru kinou no yume wo kanaete hoshii yo_**

**_Futashika na ai wo sakebu yo setsunasa yue_**

**_Tachiagaru (kimi wa) sore wo (shitteru) tabidachi_**

**_(Ochite oreta tsubasa dakedo)_**

Rayos donde deje mi celular?-

**_Eien ni bokutachi wa kodoku wo abite_**

**_Inoritsudzukeru shoujo mamoru yo_**

**_Sono hitomi wo nurasu no ga saidai no tsumi da to_**

**_Itoshisa de yuuki no hata wo fure_**

No lo encuentro en ningún lugar-

**_Valhalla Jungfrau Valhalla Jungfrau_**

**_La la la La la la seinaru mirai_**

Buscabas esto?-

**_Valhalla Jungfrau Valhalla Jungfrau_**

Si...muchas gracias Kaishou Rie-

Te dije que me llamaras Rie-

**_La la la La la la muku na mirai_**

Okay disculpa, Moshi Moshi-

...-

Yajima-san buenas noches, que sucede-

...-

Qué dice? ahora? pero ya es algo tarde? vaya enserio es tan urgente? muy bien ya salgo-

Paso algo?-Rie se mostraba algo preocupada.

Era Yajima -san dice que necesita verme de inmediato, que hay algo que debe decirme-

Vas a despertar a Inga o a Kazamori?-

No...ya es algo tarde...iré yo solo...-

Mmmmmm...puedo acompañarte?-

Acompañarme?-

Si...es que no he podido dormir...y estoy aburrida...además quiero ayudarte...-

Ayudarme...pero si solo iré a conversar con el...-

Si...pero nunca se sabe...por favor...me permites ayudarte...solo por esta vez Señor Detective...-

Antes que nada no me llames Señor...solo tengo 22 años-

Tienes 22 años?-

Acaso no lo sabías?...-

No...jamás lo habia oído...-

~Se que solo lo hago por molestarlo...pero no me esperaba esto...el tiene 22...yo apenas tengo 18~

Rie se mostro algo seria y triste mientras pensaba eso.

Pasa algo?-Shinjuro logro notar el ánimo de Rie.

Ehhhh...no nada...-

Okay...si quieres llámame como los demás-

Shinjuro-san...-

Preferiría que no usaras el san, pero está bien-

Entonces puedo acompañarte?-

Si, solo tapate está haciendo frio-

En poco tiempo Rie ya se habia cubierto y tanto ella como Shinjuro tomaron camino a casa de Yajima-san, sin saber que lo que les espera ahí hará una gran revuelo en el mundo del Detective.

Y BIEN CON ESTO ACABO EL CAPITULO, ESTA HISTORIA ME AGRADA JEJE APESAR DE Q NADIE LA HA LEIDO Y MUCHO MENOS COMENTADO NO ME IMPORTA EJJEJE YO SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDOLA HASTA QUE LA ACABE JEJEJE


End file.
